Jealous Jake
by AmianNatan4ever
Summary: Jake's finally had it. He's become VERY jealous of Amy's visits to the cemetery, and to Ian. What happens when he tells her about it? For Phantomhive Cahill's Jealous Much? Contest.


**Hey, guys! So, since Paris (I'm not going to stop calling you that) asked me very politely, and I was in a one-shot writing mood, I've decided to participate in the Jealous, Much? Contest! Yay! *readers grumbling in the background* Shut up. Yes, I know I probably won't win. I'm going up against people like Gone, and Leah Sora-Parker. Even iheartamianplusnatan is bothering to enter! This is just for fun. And to write an Amian. Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! EVAN! Come here, please.**

**Evan: *creeps out of corner* You..you won't hurt me? Like those other crazy Amian people?**

**Me: Nah. I liked you. Now Jake...Jake I'll quite happily murder.**

**Evan: Um...**

**Me: Oh yeah! Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Evan: Uh, sure. AmianNatan4ever does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Evan: It's fine. Bye! *disappears in a puff of smoke***

**Me: O.O He's SO teaching me how to do that.**

* * *

Jake Rosenbloom was jealous. Well, not jealous; concerned, he decided. He was jeal-CONCERNED, he reminded himself, about how much time his girlfriend, Amy, **(A/N: Y'all have no idea how PAINFUL it was for me to write that.) **spent mourning and remembering the people who had died on Doomsday. He was also very concerned about how much time she spent with Ian. He knew she'd fallen for the Brit once; why not twice?

Amy walked into the Rosenbloom's house, accompanied by her brother, Dan. Dan ran off to play with Atticus, or do whatever. "Just don't set anything on fire!" She called to the boys. Amy never thought she'd ever have to say that, and mean it, but with Dan amd Atticus, she meant it VERY literally. She walked into the study, where she knew she'd find Jake, brooding over something.

"Hey." She said, kissing him on the cheek. She noticed his furrowed brow, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you spend so much time with Ian?" He blurted out. "You're not..." He trailed off as he saw the expression on her face. It was a mixture of disbelief and pure fury.

"He's lost everything. Everyone." Amy responded quietly. "I'd NEVER cheat on you. You know that. Why would you even ask that?"

" I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got worried." Jake said, abashed. "But I've lost people too, you know." He pointed out obnoxiously.

She whirled on him. "Not like this. He's lost anyone and everyone who loves him. Hell, I don't think he's talked to anyone except me and occasionally Fiske for the last month. He needs someone to rely on. You don't know what it feels like, to truly be alone. I do. And now he does."

"You spend so much time at the graves, Amy. It's unhealthy." Jake said, wisely changing the subject, but to a still more unwise subject matter.

"It's not unhealthy to remember and love." Amy said, choked up.

"I feel like you loved Evan more than you ever loved me." Jake said sadly.

Amy looked at him, fire in her eyes. "Jacob Rosenbloom, don't you EVER say that to me again."

Jake looked at her, anger apparent in his eyes, too. "But it's true! You care more about him than me. He's DEAD. Get over it." As soon as he said that, he regretted it, and he saw her eyes widen and heard her choke back a sob.

"How could you?" She sobbed. He tried to follow her out.

"Amy.."

"No. We're DONE." She said, in a voice as cold and brittle as ice. She stalked out of the house, ran through the rain to her car, threw her stuff in, and drove off.

Little did he know, Dan had watched the whole thing from the other doorway. "Jealous, much?"

* * *

Ian Kabra was jealous. He didn't even bother lying to himself; he was VERY jealous. He was jealous of the way everyone had someone to rely on. Sinead had her brothers. Hamilton had his sisters, Jonah had Phoenix, and even Dan had Amy. He was also jealous of Jack, or whoever he was. He had Amy, and that made him hateable.

He loved Amy; he'd long stopped trying to deny that to himself. So he loved when she spent time with him, even if it was just reading together. He was really happy, because then he had someone to rely on. She knew what it felt like, to be totally alone, and to feel as if the world just wants to hate you. She understood him. So when he found a crying, soaked Amy coming in the front door, hr didn't ask any questions; he just held her tightly.

She finally finished sobbing into his chest, and as soon as her tears dried, she sat up, and gasped. "Oh! I left Dan there." She fired off a quick text to Dan that told him that if Dr. Rosenbloom said it was okay, he could sleep over. Dan texted back that he was sleeping over. She sighed in relief.

Ian watched her bemusedly. She had gone from sobbing, to worried about her brother. She was so unique and original and beautiful and-

"Ian?" She asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing." He said. _You. You make me smile. _"Do you mind telling me why you ruined my shirt with your sobbing?" He asked.

She blushed. "Sorry. I'll buy you a new one." She said.

"No, no. It's fine. I just needed to know if I needed to kill anybody. Why were you crying?" He asked gently.

"Um...nothing?" She lied weakly.

"Amy, I wouldn't believe that for a minute, even if I weren't a Lucian. Tell me." Ian said.

"Jake." She said softly.

His fists tensed. "I knew I should've-" he stopped himself. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah. He just... He thought I didn't love him. He was too jealous. Of Evan and of...of you." She said extremely quietly. "He yelled at me, told me to just get over it; Evan's dead. He crossed the line and...and we broke up." She said, upset.

"Oh. I'm sorry, love. He's a jerk." Ian said.

She giggled. "It's funny to hear you say American words. Normally, it would've been prat. Not jerk." She teased.

"Whatever." He said. Then his eyes widened. "Dear Gideon, you're right!"

"I'm always right." Amy teased.

"Yep." said Ian.

Sinead poked her head around the corner, and quickly drew it back. Amy was cuddled up against Ian, and they were talking quietly. YES! PLAN AMIAN IS WORKING!

He looked down at the redhead leaning on his chest. "Amy, I'm sorry for Korea, and South Africa, and Australia." He said abruptly. "I-i love you." He added quietly.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Ian, I forgave you a long time ago." Amy said. "And I don't think... I don't think I ever really loved Jake. He was just there, after Evan. He didn't understand me, or my world, but you do. I love you." She said, and with that, she kissed him.

Ian was startled, but he quickly kissed her back. After the kiss ended, he murmured to Amy, "I guess Rosenbloom DID have something to be jealous about after all."

* * *

**Well, there you go. There's my entry. I hope you like it, Paris! It's not my favorite one shot I ever wrote, but oh well. I'd like to remind you readers; I entered for fun. I'm most likely not going to win anything. Okay? Good. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R! CC is appreciated, and flames accepted.**

**Love from,**

**AmianNatan4ever**


End file.
